


Denial

by alphainthesheets



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, M/M, derek just really likes scott's cum, scott is werewolf jesus, submissive derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphainthesheets/pseuds/alphainthesheets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembers imagining all the things he was going to do to Scott the next time they met.  "I'm going to rack my claws across his face so he has to walk around knowing that I beat him.   I'm going to hold him down and make him recognize me as his alpha.  I'm going to grab his neck with my teeth and not let go until he submits."    And as he was doing this,  he remembered holding Scott still in the woods, when they watched the hunters murder that omega.  He remembered Scott in his arms, his heart pounding with fear, pressed against Derek,  warm and heavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

Derek knows he should sleep,  but he can't seem to stop the parade of shameful memories marching through his head.

The night after Scott and his friends drove off Derek's pack, the night the Derek called Scott an alpha of his own pack,  he went back to the train station and ripped the place apart in a rage he hadn't experienced since the weeks after his family's death.   It was stupid, a throw-away line giving Scott credit for his little pack of humans, but he hated himself for showing that kind of weakness in front of his pack of new, impressionable wolves. 

The wolves that cowered in the corner, gazing up at him with wide, yellow eyes.   He remembers that he screamed at them to Get Out! Just get the fuck out!  And he remembers, even though, months later, it makes him sick with shame,  that Isaac, trembling, shielding his face had whispered, "Derek, please, I have nowhere else to go."   And Boyd, hiding behind a pile of chairs, placing a hand on Isaac's shoulder saying, "We're not leaving him alone with you like this."

He had stormed off into the most unlivable section of the old station, to kick holes in the old tile and roar with frustration.  He was the alpha of the Hale pack.  He was strong enough to kick down a concrete wall, or two.  He was not going to bare his throat to some bitten-wolf omega,  who's been through no more than 3 full moons and still lives with his mother. 

He remembers imagining all the things he was going to do to Scott the next time they met.  "I'm going to rack my claws across his face so he has to walk around knowing that I beat him.   I'm going to hold him down and make him recognize me as his alpha.  I'm going to grab his neck with my teeth and not let go until he submits."    And as he was doing this,  he remembered holding Scott still in the woods, when they watched the hunters murder that omega.  He remembered Scott in his arms, his heart pounding with fear, pressed against Derek,  warm and heavy and scrambling to get away and run towards the danger to help some scraggly wolf he'd never even met before.  He knew it was just a metaphor, to say that Scott has a big heart,  but Derek could almost feel it beating under his hand, feel the warmth of Scott's incredible need to save.   Derek had nearly pulled the station down on his head trying to push out that feeling.

In retrospect,  he knew Scott was becoming an alpha before Scott did,  probably before Deaton.  It makes sense, looking back, that the unbearable tightening he felt in his gut whenever Scott was in the room was the pain of suppressing the urge to drop to his knees and nuzzle against Scott like a love-starved puppy.  

He's better now.  That's the comforting thought he keeps trying to tell himself.  He's better now and it's okay that he still wants get down on his knees, wrap his arms around Scott's legs and nuzzle into his crotch.  Because he can, now.  Scott will let him, and he'll laugh, but not maliciously, and thread his fingers through Derek's hair, call him sweetheart.  He'll moan deep in his throat when Derek undoes his pants and sometimes, when Derek takes him deep into his throat,  Scott whimpers, like a puppy himself.   And what Derek likes best of all is the Scott will come all over his face and chest,  so all he can breathe in is the scent of his alpha. 

Just then, Derek is interrupted is his thoughts by Scott running a warm hand down his chest and muttering,  "You okay, Derek?"

"Yeah,"  He says in response, "Just thinking."

Scott props himself up on his elbows and runs a hand through Derek's hair before saying, "Just running through the list of every bad decision you ever made, instead of sleeping like a reasonable person?"

"It's a long list."

"Yep."  This is what Derek loves about Scott.  He doesn't wave away his flaws or lie to him that it wasn't so terrible to take lonely kids and turn them into his personal army, or that it's okay that he broke Isaac's arm and left him cowering when the boy had suffered so much already.   He doesn't excuse Derek.  He trusts that Derek is trying to make things right, and loves him anyway. 

He sighs into Scott's touch, tilting his head back as far as it will go, and going entirely limp, submissive.   Scott responds by nipping the hollow of his throat and sucking hard on his jugular.  Derek moans and shudders.  It does it to him every time;  Scott's mouth wet on his jugular makes him feel like he's going to come,  or melt or die.  His alpha loves him. He's safe. 

Derek's floating,  barely capable of normal human thoughts when he blurts out,  "What do I smell like to you?"

Scott stops and looks down at Derek with his forehead crinkled, "What do you mean?"

"What do I smell like to you now that you're my alpha?"

Scott's eyes and nose join his forehead in wrinkling with puzzlement before he laughs and kisses Derek on the mouth.  "To be honest right now, dude, you mostly just smell like my cum.  It's a little overwhelming."

But now Derek really is curious, so even while he's clutching at Scott's shoulders,  he looks him in the eye and says, "I'm serious.  People smell different when you're an alpha.  You can smell your pack.  What do I smell like to you?"

Scott responds with an expression that Derek has heard Stiles describe as, "like a dog with a bone"  and beings to sniff, audibly, along the back of Derek's neck.   When he finishes, he looks at Derek seriously and says, "You smell like yourself....but more like yourself and perfect.  You smell perfect and exactly how you should smell.  I can't explain it.

"It's like....when I first started helping Deaton out at the clinic he told me that domestic cats cries sound more like a human baby than like a wild cat's cry.   I remember trying to draw blood from a cat and it cried like that and it just...short circuited my thoughts and I stopped and backed because all my instincts said I was hurting a baby.   

"It's like that.  I can't say what you smell like because when I catch your scent I want to stop everything and wrap my arms around you and let everyone know that you're mine and I love you. That's what you smell like."

Scott looks a little frightened by his confession, but when Derek tips his head back again, he buries his face Derek's neck and let's Derek clutch at him.   When he comes up for air again he grins at Derek and says, "And cum.  You smell like my cum.  It's kind of gross, adorable, but gross." 


End file.
